Just A Few Words
by Satya Kaden
Summary: This is a new writing technique that I thought I would try out. It's a bit different from what we usually see around here. *NEW CHAPTERS- 4 and 5 NOW HERE*
1. Default Chapter

The room smelled weird

Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHb related.

This is called a Fifty-Five Fiction story.I read about it in a book and thought it sounded pretty cool.Basically, it is a little story that is written in 55 words or less (In this case, I think it's exactly 55 words).What the writer tries to do is cram a whole huge story into only a few words.This technique of writing is not something I made up.I just thought I'd try it out.This is my first try.What do you think? I encourage anyone and everyone to try it.Please review.No flames please.

Thanks to Strawberry Angel and K2 for telling me to upload this.

The room smelled weird.

"Ahhhh!"

"Look what you did," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"You are awful," she said.

"No, I am not."

"I hate you," she said.

"No, you don't."

…breathe….once more……push…...

"Ahhhhh!"

"It's a girl!"

"I love you," Caitie said.

"I know," replied Jamie, holding his new daughter, Gracie Rose.

Okay, so there was my first try at a Fifty-Five Fiction story.I know it is very short, but that is the point.What did you guys think of it?Please review.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't anything IaHB related

Disclaimer: I don't anything IaHB related.I do, however, own Gracie Rose.

Note: Okay, well, I never imagined that I would set off such a flurry when I posted the first chapter to this thing.A few people have tried out this technique and they have really done an excellent job with it.After going back and forth with my own fic, I decided to write some more additions on to this story, using the ff fiction story technique. This fic will go through certain points in Gracie's life.I hope you guys like it.Please review.

Thanks to crzychica for convincing me to post this one.

Gracie Rose glanced doubtfully at the bus coming down the road.

Jamie, standing next to her, mirrored her look.

"You'll like school," he said, handing his little girl her lunchbox.

"Did you like school, daddy?"

"N-yes.Yes, I did.Very much," he amended quickly.

Gracie sighed.This kindergarten thing had better be fun, she thought.

There will be more.Thanks everyone for the reviews on the first chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHB related

Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHB related.

Note: Well, I wrote the first 55 fic for this chapter and then the second one kind of just crept up on me.It seemed to fit rather nicely, so I kept it and turned this chapter into a double 55 fiction.So, all I did was change the rules a bit.This is not a drabble, though.

"Daddy!We got a kitty!"Gracie exclaimed. 

She thrust a small fur ball into Jamie's hands.

He accepted the kitten and glared at Caitie, who looked very guilty.

"Val's cat had kittens," she explained."Gracie was so excited."

"I hate cats," Jamie replied.

The kitty, Fred by name, looked at Jamie.

"Mew," it said innocently. 

"You should see this, Val," Caitie giggled into the phone.

She peeked around the doorway into the bedroom again and a warm feeling spread over her.

Jamie was lying on his back on the bed, Gracie, snuggled peacefully beside him.The kitty lay on Jamie's stomach.All three were sleeping.

"So cute," Caitie said, smiling.

So, what did you think?Please review.


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHB related.

Note: Yes, yes.  I know.  I cheated again and put three in one.  Just call it a triple 55 fic.  This chapter takes place in three parts at Gracie's 9th birthday party.  Each section is 55 words exactly, not including the titles.  Again, a 55 fic is a story told in 55 words.  Please review.  

Gifts 

At her birthday party, she got a Barbie from Uncle Tyler and Aunt Val.  

Uncle Hank gave her a tiger stuffed animal.

Mommy and daddy gave her a shiny red bike with training wheels.

But, she liked what Uncle Alex gave her the best- a toy ambulance complete with paramedic dolls and supplies.

………………………………..

Innocence 

Jamie and Caitie were in the kitchen getting the cake and punch.

"Uncle Alex," Gracie asked.  "Was my daddy an EMT?"

"Yes, he was," Alex answered, a smile forming on his lips.

"Did he help people?"

"Yes, he did."

"Was he an overachiever like mommy calls Aunt Val and Uncle Tyler?"

Alex's grin grew.  "Well……."

………………………………

Telling Secrets 

"Mommy!"

Caitie lit the candles on the cake.

"What does 'liberate' mean?" Gracie asked.

"To free," Caitie answered, glancing at Jamie.

Jamie shrugged, taking a sip of his soda.

"So, daddy freed some guitar picks?"  Gracie responded confused.

Jamie choked.

…Laughter from the living room……

…silence and then one last question……

"Mommy?  What's community service?"  

To all IaHB writers: have you guys joined the IaHB fanfic yahoo group thingy that Maureen started a while ago?  It's a place to post your fics and write about the show in e-mails to the group.  Interested and can't figure out how to join?  Ask me or Mo how to do it.

                Also, Darkchilde set up a message board just for IaHB fans.  There is a place to discuss the show and also to post fics.  Here's the address:  http://pub41.ezboard.com/binaheartbeat

                And last, but not least, here's is another place to post fics:

http://pub56.ezboard.com/bderenswritersblock

This site is for **_all writers of all genres_** including: fanfics, poetry, original scifi, romance, humor, horror, etc.  Check it out.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHB related.

Note: This chapter takes place when Gracie is about thirteen or so.  Again, a 55 fic is a story told in 55 words.  Of course, if this still makes no sense to you, perhaps you should go back and read the note in the first chapt.  Please review.

"Homework is just a ploy by the teachers for us to become their slaves, to do as they say.  They just want us all to conform to what society deems 'normal'," Gracie stated stubbornly.

………A moment of silence……….

"God," Jamie groaned as he looked at Caitie.  "She turned out like you."

Caitie simply grinned proudly.

To all IaHB writers: have you guys joined the IaHB fanfic yahoo group thingy that Maureen started a while ago?  It's a place to post your fics and write about the show in e-mails to the group.  Interested and can't figure out how to join?  Ask me or Mo how to do it.

                Also, Darkchilde set up a message board just for IaHB fans.  There is a place to discuss the show and also to post fics.  Here's the address:  http://pub41.ezboard.com/binaheartbeat

                And last, but not least, here's is another place to post fics:

http://pub56.ezboard.com/bderenswritersblock

This site is for **_all writers of all genres_** including: fanfics, poetry, original scifi, romance, humor, horror, etc.  Check it out.


End file.
